God Must Hate Me
by Alysaya
Summary: Callisto is just an average high school senior, polite and good-natured, but he can't help for wishing for something a little more exciting. What else can be more exciting than getting sucked into a case of crime, murder, and mystery? No pairings
1. Born to Lose

**Author's Note- This is a character insertion story like never before! Because this one has no pairings. Title is subject to change. Yeah. Anyways, this is only the prologue. Hey, BNM if you found this story, I give you congrats and now you have found my profile you silly spelling failure. Oh, and if it's not obvious enough, I don't own Death Note, only a copy of the first volume, Callisto, my mind slaves, and a Youtube account.**

**God Must Hate Me**

**Prologue**

**Born To Lose  
><strong>

****A wind swept through the dark night as a figure wrapped a coat tighter around himself. It was an early winter night and the chill was already bothering him. A shiver crept up his spine as he quickly examined his surroundings.

He was in a dreary park on the outskirts of town. The swings screeched with every zephyr and the fragile old slide wobbled to the tragic tune of nature. The young man let out a slight smile at the oddness of it all. The park had been the same since he was a mere child with ambitions as high as the star-lit sky.

He had wanted to be the savior of the world like in the bedtime stories his mother had always told. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor, the royal prince, the pleasant peasant boy who would save the princess. He would sword fight with open air, thieve from the imaginary, sweep the feet of the nonexistent.

Over years, those dreams had faded away to just that, dreams. He had found enjoyment in his studies and had become a regular boy with regular ambitions. Even so, something was whispering to him to listen to his fantasies.

A sigh escaped the young man's mouth. He could feel something was going to happen. Something big. The man wrapped his coat even tighter and lightly shook his head. It was all nonsense really. Nothing exciting really ever happened around him.

"Callisto my friend, you are losing it." he laughed at himself and shuddered as a breeze ruffled his raven hair.

Shivering, the young man walked back home, his feet crunching over the new snow. The trees from the forgotten park slowly turned to houses with quaint little yards. The man's smile withered to a thin line in the cold and turned towards the driveway of a normal house that fit right in with it's scenery.

No, he was sure everything would always be the same.

**TADA! Short, I know, but it's only a prologue my lovely readers and my chapters are usually 1-3 pages in length. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, review please? Every review gives me more enthusiasm to write!**


	2. Cursed Me for Eternity

**Author's Note- Well, after my prologue has been up for a day, I have decided to continue with my story! I would like to thank zelix321 for being my first reviewer of God Must Hate Me! Thank you so much! The title probably going to stay the same, I changed my mind. Callisto hopes you all will not hate him!**

**God Must Hate Me**

**Chapter One**

**Cursed Me For Eternity**

The fresh dew shone in the morning light. Whenever his shoes would touch a blade of grass, it would splash down into the earth. The boy smiled lightly at the simplicity of it. Yes, everything would stay the same.

"Callisto! Come inside and eat breakfast before you're late to school!" a skinny black haired woman called from the steps of her porch, waiting for her son.

Callisto swung his head around to give his mother a reassuring smile. This was something normal in his life that he didn't mind. His mother had always been so caring since his father left them. Callisto never really remembered the man that was his father all that much because he left when Callisto was eight years old. He only could remember snippets of memories of gold blond hair, sapphire eyes much like his own, and a quiet chuckle. Quickly shaking those thoughts out of his head, Callisto walked back inside his house.

Home to him was a small two-story house perfect for a family of three. Yes, three. He lived with his mom and his little half-sister. Callisto's mom, leaden with guilt after his father had left, had had a one night stand with a random stranger in a bar. In the end, Callisto's little sister, Arisa, was born. Arisa was now the age of seven with red hair and their mother's bright green eyes. Callisto loved his little sister and wouldn't trade the little brat for the world.

Callisto sighed and straightened his uniform in front of a small mirror located in the mirror as Arisa stumbled into the room mumbling something about 'lava unicorns'. Callisto smirked, his sister never let his life be too dull.

"Bad dream?" he chuckled.

"Mmmhmm. The lava unicorns stealed me while I was trying on differents princess slippers." Arisa said tiredly.

"Terrible." his voice heavy with sarcasm was missed by his half-asleep sister.

He shook his head and laughed once more before making it into the kitchen where his mother was cleaning as his sister made a mess of milk on the floor while making cereal. He walked over and finished pouring the milk for her and getting a glass of milk for himself. He usually didn't eat breakfast, much to the dismay of his mother. Walking out of the kitchen, not surprised to hear the squeaking of his shoes under the tile floor, shouted his farewells to his family.

"Bye Mom! Have fun at school Arisa!"

"Goodbye dear." "Bye 'Listo."

Arisa was in her first year of school and attended a public school by the name of Eishu Primary School. It was a clean primary school for the young that lived in the area and almost all of the kids who went there got promoted to Eishu Junior High School. Then most went on to Eishu High School or the richest or brightest would go to Daikoku Private Academy. That's where Callisto went. It wasn't that Daikoku was too good or hard for Callisto, on the contrary, he had quite a bright mind but Daikoku just didn't give much excitement for the young raven haired man.

"'Ey! Callisto! Wait up buddy!"

Callisto groaned. That was his two friends, Ken Tsukiyomi and Koga Matsuri. Always loud and rowdy, Callisto usually just watches his friends' schemes and tomfoolery. Ken was the brawnier of the two and had short cut black hair and brown green eyes. He had a deep loud booming voice that most of the student body of Daikoku knows. Koga was a thin scrawny boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. His voice is a little squeaky and annoys most everyone. Callisto often wonders how he ended up with these two as his companions but gradually grew used to their odd habits and quirks.

"Why were you running so fast for, huh?" Koga sneered after having caught his breath.

Callisto sighed and looked at his watch. 7:54 AM 11/28. Classes began at 8 so they had about five minutes to make it to Daikoku which was a couple of blocks away.

"We're going to be late." Callisto replied in his usual bored tone.

"LATE!" Koga screeched and grabbed for both Ken and Callisto's arms and dragging them down the street.

Callisto took in a large breath of fresh air after having been dragged at a running speed that was sure to win any race. In front of him stood the many sections of Daikoku's campus. Finely cut grass, no stray leaves, and buildings completely geometrical. He breathed out a sigh of relief, they made it and Koga could relax.

"Come on, you slowpokes! We're going to be late!"

Or not.

After having been dragged through the halls by a rabid Koga, the three friends arrived in an open doorway. Everyone glanced up from their seats to stare at the wheezing troublemakers.

"Tsukiyomi, Matsuri, Arashi, glad that you could join us. Please take a seat." their teacher, Mr. Kakusui hissed at them.

Sighing for the millionth time today, Callisto took his usual seat near the back just as the bell began to ring.

"Alright class, today is November the 28th and in Trigonometry today we will be learning..." Mr. Kakusui droned on.

Callisto felt his mind wander. What would he do after school? Maybe go out with Ken and Koga... No, that would just mean begging for a headache. Then why not bring Arisa to the park? His mother would appreciate the alone time...

Mind stills swirling, Callisto instinctively turned his head toward the window and saw a fellow classmate staring intently out. It was obviously Light Yagami, noticeable because of his light brown hair. He had the highest grade in the district and used to hang around Callisto when they were younger. But around the age of fourteen, Callisto became fed up with the naivety of the other boy and their friendship broke up casually. They still said hi in the halls if they happened to pass, but they were only close enough to be called acquaintances. Still, as Callisto looked at the young genius, he couldn't help thinking...

Just _what_ was he looking at?

**TADA! It's a bit short too but I got it out in one day and for me, that is a miracle. Please review! Every review makes my heart soar!**


	3. This Test

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I would like to thank ****zelix321****, ****CherryBlossomSpring,**** and ****Sincerely-Tragedy**** for reviewing. I've been having academic issues as well as the recent death of my great grandfather so I hope you will excuse my lateness.**

**God Must Hate Me**

**Chapter Two**

**This Test**

Callisto swiftly turned his head as a ruler slammed on his desk. Looking up, Callisto recognized his teacher, Mr. Kakusui. Callisto was sure that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

"Is there something so interesting that you must stare out of the window all class period Mr. Arashi?" Mr. Kakusui hissed.

Callisto's eyes quickly scanned the room hoping to find some excuse in the classroom. The board had many intricate equations written in hurried scrawl, the markers left uncapped and haphazardly thrown on Mr. Kakusui's desk. Loose papers littered the floor with a few forgotten pencils to keep them company. No decent excuse came to mind.

All eyes were trained on him. The girls giggled at his misfortune. The boys sent relieved glances at him, glad that they weren't the ones to be cornered by Mr. Kakusui. Ken and Koga sent concerned looks at him. The very genius he was watching looked at him in disappointment.

Everyone at Daikoku Private Academy respected Mr. Kakusui for being one of the strictest teachers. Almost all of the students he taught turned out to be successful in one way or another. And if that meant he had to discipline students by keeping them after class everyday if he thought they weren't as advanced as other students, then so be it. Callisto may have admired the man for this if he did not have his heart set on keeping Callisto after school almost every day. It infuriated the young man that his professor didn't see very much potential in him.

Callisto hoped that today he would get a break and be able to leave with the rest of the class to ask Light what he was staring at, but by the look he was getting from Mr. Kakusui, he highly doubted it.

"Report to detention after class." Mr. Kakusui spat while glowering at him.

Callisto sank into his seat, raven hair covering his eyes as he sulked. Why couldn't Mr. Kakusui give him one day off? He was rather intelligent, but apparently not up to Mr. Kakusui's expectation and caliber.

During his moment of self-pity, Callisto heard wind whistle in his hair. He looked up slowly and saw a folded paper lying atop his desk.

Slyly picking up the paper, Callisto read it under his desk, trying to avoid being caught by Mr. Kakusui or getting gum from the bottom of the desk on the paper.

Carefully unwrapping the crinkled notebook paper, Callisto looked down and saw messy handwriting in pen that was smudged and almost illegible. Callisto made out what was written since he could tell it was his simple-minded friend Koga's handwriting.

_Mr. K caught you daydreaming. Sucks man. Wanna come hang out with me and KT after you get out?_

_~KM_

Callisto sighed but was actually glad he had such loyal friends. Ignoring the fact that he actually wanted to spend time with his friends after detention, he knew he had to write an essay Mr. Kakusui had assigned him during one of his detentions. Did Mr. Kakusui really expect him to write a worthwhile essay on _mathematics_? Despite knowing that he may be caught, Callisto answered the note since Mr. Kakusui couldn't hold him longer than he already did.

_No, Mr. Kakusui gave me extra homework. Trust me, I want to, but I can't. Maybe we can hang out this weekend?_

_~CA_

Waiting until Mr. Kakusui turned back towards the board, Callisto slid the note on to Koga's desk.

Koga gave him a lopsided grin and read the note. He glanced back at Callisto and gave a half-hearted nod. Callisto felt bad for his friend but knew he had to keep his priorities straight or he would drown under the pressure.

Time seemed to go on forever, but it finally reached three in the afternoon and the class was dismissed. Callisto lazily pulled himself up from his desk in the back and set his belongings down on a desk in the front row right in front of the board just how Mr. Kakusui liked it. He didn't even have to remember which desk he was supposed to sit in now, it was just natural.

Callisto scanned the awards that his professor had earned in his younger years. He had been in the NPA, or the National Police Agency. He had worked hard and had given his entire life to the agency until the age of fifty when he decided to retire and become a teacher.

"Alright Mr. Arashi, let's begin." Mr. Kakusui stated cryptically as he took his spot in front of the board.

Callisto was glad it was a Friday.

A couple hours later the sky was darkening and Callisto was finally making his way home. Ken and Koga didn't wait for him, which was what Callisto secretly wanted. He needed a peaceful walk home. The almost-December air seemed to chill him to his bones. He hoped to make it home before six so he could finish his essay in one night if he focused long enough.

Callisto looked up and let the cold was over him. Most would complain about the wind blowing on such a cold night but Callisto loved the winter. The feeling of numbness was almost tantalizing. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees and the night almost seemed _alive_.

Walking into his house, Callisto greeted his mother before heading upstairs. He paused by his sister's door and saw her finger painting a multi-colored dog.

"Good evening Arisa." Callisto laughed.

Red hair spun as a paint-covered face swiveled towards the door. Green eyes sparkling, Arisa giggled before shouting, "Hey 'Listo!" and began chaotically working on her masterpiece once again.

Setting his books down, Callisto pulled out his Trigonometry textbook and began looking for the chapter he would need. Sighing, Callisto saw that the topic he had been assigned was one of the most complicated subject in the book. Picking up his remote control, Callisto turned on his television to the news and saw it was twenty minutes after six. Callisto's blue eyes looked back at the book just grazing over the words and not absorbing any information. He sat there for a few minutes before something on the news piqued his interest. The screen flashed dangerously

"The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages, including little children. The Metropolitan Police have determined the man's identity. He is Kurou Otoharada, 42 years old and unemployed." The news man began to report.

Callisto grimaced. People like this always sickened him. How could a human murder another without an inch of guilt? It disgusted him.

Wait a second, what was the reporter saying now?

"What's this? The hostages are coming out! They seem to be all right. And now the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest Otoharada?"

Callisto held his breath in anticipation.

"They're coming back out! But no sign of their captor just yet. What exactly is going on? This just in! The captor is inside the nursery school, and he is dead! It appears Otoharada is dead!"

"Dead?" Callisto whispered to himself in disbelief.

"The police are emphasizing that they did _not _shoot him. Could that mean he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed…"

Callisto sat in his chair mystified.

_What_ just happened?

**TADA! Well, what do you think? Every review gives me encouragement to write!**


	4. Once Again

**Author's Note: Hey all! Is this really another installment of God Must Hate Me already? Yes, yes it is. I missed my little Callisto and whenever I'm in a bad mood, it feels better to draw or write about him. I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter, but this chapter goes out to my three reviewers ****CherryBlossomSpring****, ****BeautifullyMisshapen,**** and ****Sincerely-Tragedy****. And congratulations to ****BeautifullyMisshapen**** for figuring out that this story's title and chapter titles are based off of the song called **_**God Must Hate Me**_** by Simple Plan.**

**God Must Hate Me**

**Chapter Three**

**Once Again**

Callisto sat shocked-still for what seemed forever before he finally was able to recollect himself. A man just _collapsing_? Was it cardiac arrest perhaps? Maybe he was also a substance abuser and the drugs took a while to finally crash his system…

Callisto shook his head. Mr. Kakusui's detention sessions were really starting to get to him. He was his _math _teacher and yet he was determined on teaching Callisto anywhere from Avogadro's Number to Forensics. It was maddening.

Callisto looked back at the television. The news was still normal other than the incident with Otoharada but Callisto decided to keep it on just in case they came back with more information on the deceased criminal.

He turned back to his blank sheet of paper and sighed. How was he going to write a five page essay on Euler's formula? He could barely form a sentence about the topic Mr. Kakusui had barely graced.

Frustrated, Callisto reread the chapter, trying to find some hint to what to write. Apparently, some Richard Feynman practically worshipped the formula. He nicknamed it "our jewel" and "one of the most remarkable, almost astounding, formulas in all of mathematics." Callisto grimaced. Who would actually enjoy math?

Callisto sighed once again and ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night…

"'Listo! Dinner's ready!"

Startled, Callisto jolted out of his seat and the two pages he had finished on Euler's formula came floating to the ground. Callisto loved his sister, but couldn't the seven year old have any decency?

Callisto gathered his belongings and set them back up on his desk neatly. Disorganization was one of his pet peeves. He just found it wrong to leave things in a mess.

Looking around once more, Callisto remembered he had left his television on for any news on the dead criminal. He fumbled for the remote under some papers and promptly turned off the machine.

Once done picking up everything, Callisto made his way downstairs. He made sure to turn his sister's forgotten light off in the process.

Callisto walked into the kitchen and saw a plate already set out for him. He gave his mother a grateful smile and sat down at his spot at the table. The usual dinner of rice and beef was on his plate. He knew he shouldn't ask for more, what with having a single parent and all, but even his meals had fallen into routine. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Mom, I was watching something on my TV, do you think we could watch it during dinner tonight?" Callisto subtly asked his mom.

Callisto's family owned three televisions. One in Callisto's room, one in his mother's room, and one in the kitchen. Arisa was much too young to own a television in his mother's eyes. The one is set in the kitchen because the living room is more of a playroom for Arisa than anything else, so they decided it would be put to better use in the kitchen. Anyone had access to the family television as long as it appropriate for a seven year old's eyes.

"If you wish, dear." His mother politely replied.

Callisto gave a polite smile and got up to grab the remote. He pushed the 'on' button then continued to switch the channel from a child's television program to the news.

"The _news_?" Arisa groaned in annoyance.

"If that is what your brother wants to watch, then we will watch it." Their mother said, straining her voice.

Callisto looked apologetically at his mother. The raven haired woman had never particularly liked the news. She believed it was too grim and usually kept Arisa from watching it.

Callisto looked down at his plate, suddenly remembering he was supposed to eat at the dinner table instead of watching the television. Slightly embarrassed, he began eating his rice in silence as his mother and sister chatted.

To most, Callisto would look as if he was simply eating quietly, but in all actuality, he was pondering over the criminal's death. Usually, if something as big as a coincidence as this happened, it was on the news all night. But this story seemed to disappear from the television after it happened. Did anyone even think of looking into it?

Suddenly, the television screen began blinking 'emergency news' and Callisto was dragged out of his reverie and fixated on the television.

"There has just been a wreck in front of a local corner store. Apparently, a semi-truck ran into a motorcyclist. The driver of the motorcycle is either in critical condition or has already passed. Police are on the scene at this very moment. This is a live broadcast!" The news reporter from earlier shouted while in front of a store that was near the prep school that Koga often went to.

Callisto's mother was horrified and Arisa looked as if she was going to be sick as the camera swiveled to face the gruesome scene. Callisto was immune to this, seeing as Mr. Kakusui often brought in pictures of his previous cases from his NPA days to teach Callisto.

"The police have confirmed the driver as Takou Shibuimaru, a local resident of the Kanto region. It appears that he died on contact. This is a catastrophe that could have been avoided. Let this be a warning to all to drive safer." The reporter concluded, unfazed by the current situation.

All of a sudden, the screen turned black. Callisto looked over to see his mother staring at the now turned off television with the remote in her hand. Callisto frowned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to watch the news when his mother was in the room.

"Can I be excused mom?" Callisto asked as politely as possible.

Callisto's mother let out a ragged sigh and nodded her head. Callisto picked up his plate, making sure to not make any noise, and shuffled up the stairs towards his room.

It was all so peculiar. How could two odd tragedies happen in one night? The motorcyclist should have seen the massive semi-truck before it ever came close to him. A captor collapses while keeping hostages. It just didn't add up.

Could they all be somehow connected? What if this was planned… Maybe a secret organization was trying to make a point by killing off their members at random.

No, that would be ridiculous.

What if someone was trying to kill off the bad guys? The Otoharada guy was a murderer… But the reporter didn't say anything bad about the second guy.

Callisto shook his head once again. What was he thinking? He had other things to worry about. Such as his essay that was due on Monday…

His essay!

Callisto began running to his room, his mind filled with exponential functions and imaginary numbers.

**TADA! Another chapter down. Are the chapters too short? I could try to make then longer… Well, either way, please review! It gives me all the needed enthusiasm to write more.**


	5. With My Friends

**Author's Note: A shout out to ****Sincerely-Tragedy,**** zelix321,**** and ****CherryBlossomSpring**** for reviewing! This chapter is thanks to my bubble wrap, my lovely caffeinated Coca-Cola, and Lion King.**

**God Must Hate Me**

**Chapter Four**

**With My Friends**

The sun was shining even though the coming winter chill stayed put. Two polar opposites fought for control over the temperature. An ongoing battle of dominance from the climate.

None of this mattered to the three young adults who were having a pleasurable afternoon in the park.

Ken, his muddy green eyes shining, let out the booming laugh that everyone associated him with and Koga let out an obnoxious snicker after the now smirking Callisto had told them a joke.

Just three friends trying to have a little fun on the weekend.

"Monday will be the first day of December," Callisto said with his ever present bored tone as he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself.

"Bah, I hate the cold weather," Koga whined while kicking a stray rock in his way.

"And I hate sushi but you don't see me complaining," Callisto said, mocking his friend.

"Shut it, jerk," Koga pouted.

"I actually like the cold. You can always get warmer. Summer's the worst," Ken stated.

"I think the worst season is Flu Season, Ken." Callisto smirked.

"He got you there," Koga laughed, lightly punching Ken.

They had been outside all day after Callisto had called Koga that morning and said he was free for the day. The three had more fun than they had in months. They all had been so busy lately.

Koga attended Gamou Prep Academy after school every night. He may act light and jolly, but his parents were extremely strict and packed on the pressure. They wanted him to get into To-Oh University and Koga would do anything to make his parents proud. His father is a business man that was well-respected in the Kanto region of Japan and his mother is his father's secretary. Being the son of two stern parents was something not even Callisto could envy.

Ken had just as harsh as a life when it came to expectations. A few years back, Ken's older brother Kanzen was in a car crash and went into a coma. A few months after the accident, he passed away. Kanzen was a 'golden child', he never got a bad mark in school and was an ace student, he always helped his younger brothers, and was always willing to help anyone in need. Ken's parents, drowned in grief, wanted Ken to become just like Kanzen. They never verbally said it, but they wanted Ken to replace their eldest son. Ken understood and tried to please his parents but he always feels as if he is letting them down. He knew he couldn't be his brother. Callisto had been shocked when Ken had revealed this to him a few years prior, but now all he feels is sympathy for his good friend. He has to study twice as hard as a normal student, juggle a part-time job to pay off Daikoku's tuition, and tutor his younger brother Ringo. Ken worked at a small café because his parents couldn't afford to pay for the tuition of Daikoku. Ken's grades may have been high, but they weren't high enough to get a scholarship for the school when he had two working parents.

Callisto considered himself lucky to have his life compared to his friends'. He always felt like a jerk when he complained to them about trivial things when his friends had such vital roles in life. He was glad that they could just have a day together with the worries and troubles of life in the back of their minds. You might not be able to run from your problems, but you might as well prolong the inevitable.

"What time is it?" Ken asked.

Callisto could see Koga about to reply with the old 'Time for you to get a watch' line so he quickly checked his watch and spat out that it was fifteen after two.

"That late already?" Koga moaned.

Callisto nodded while Ken frowned. Ken had to go to work at the café at four. He just wished they could have spent more time with his friends before life caught up with them.

"We can walk you to the café, you know." Callisto said while looking at the path in front of them, letting no emotion show except boredom.

"Mmm," Ken grunted in acceptance.

Callisto was always that way. He always had trouble showing what he truly felt in front of others. At home, he had a polite façade. Anywhere else, he showed a front of boredom. His few friends understood that he meant no harm by his cool attitude and everyone else thought he was either a stuck up prick or just anti-social. It was his emotional safety in a way. He could take in everything and never look weak. Both Ken and Koga also had their own little safety wall as well. Koga never seemed to take things seriously while Ken was usually quiet.

The way people reacted to others interested Callisto. What gives someone their personality? Who they are or how they act in front of others? Why are people less afraid on the internet than in real life? What makes people tick?

Callisto wasn't sure what he wanted to be after college but he was planning on taking psychology classes at To-Oh. He definitely didn't want to be a therapist but maybe there was some other career he could find while taking the class.

"Hey Ken," Koga began while looking like an idiot as he was trying to use the 'puppy eyes' trick on Ken.

"Yes?" Ken mumbled in acknowledgement.

"Can we maybe, you know, stop by your work early?" Koga whimpered eagerly.

"Koga, if you want to abuse the fact that we get half off the price of food there because we are friends with the staff, then you should just say it," Callisto droned.

"You ruin all the fun, 'Listo," Koga groaned.

"Don't call me that," Callisto growled.

It was cute when a seven year old girl said it, but disturbing when an almost adult male said it.

Ken let out a heavy sigh before ending the small argument.

"If that's what you want."

Callisto sent a quick worried glance at his friend before following him on the way to the small café. The way there was littered with specifically placed trees and small stores. The walkway was cluttered with people with a place to go. Callisto noticed that everyone was in such a hurry. Why the rush?

Even though the trio had dodged many people, they weren't annoyed in the least. The hustle and bustle of the Kanto region was something they all were accustomed too. It wasn't the best place for a kid to grow up, but it was home.

Callisto noticed the small café just a little bit ahead of them. It was located near To-Oh University and had a sign with a coffee cup with the name of the café, Sweet Delight, in fancy lettering over it. At first, Callisto wondered why Ken would even get a job there. Then he saw the wages.

Ken pushed the glinting glass door open and the fluorescent light flooded outside. The bell tinkled to alert the staff that people had entered. The trio walked in and was overcome by the mere scent of the shop.

Callisto always came here whenever he needed to cool down. In fact, that was where he had truly met Ken. Callisto lightly smiled at the thought.

_Callisto groaned in frustration. His teacher had given him a D on his English test and his mother hadn't been pleased in the slightest. It wouldn't have annoyed him so much if it wasn't her fault, but it was. She was taking night shift at work so he had to babysit his three year old sister Arisa. Arisa wouldn't leave him five minutes to study, let alone enough time to ace the test!_

_In his anger, Callisto bumped straight into a person coming out of a small café. He was obviously in his late forties and his suit was drenched in coffee. Callisto grimaced. Just perfect._

"_Sir, I apologize, can I buy you a new coffee in repayment?" Callisto asked as politely as possible while grinding his teeth._

"_It's alright son. I suppose this is what I deserve, what with not sitting down to drink it," the man said sorrowfully._

_What was with this guy?_

"_Errm… Alright, then I'll just be on my way," Callisto said trying to leave as quick as possible._

"_I do have one request, if you will be so kind to go through with it," the man said looking at the young teenager._

"_Yes?" Callisto asked while thinking out as many possible escape routes._

"_Can you go in and buy a coffee for yourself? It would calm those nerves that are written all over your face," the man said while smiling politely._

_Callisto was flabbergasted. How did he know that he was angry?_

"_Well…" Callisto began confusedly._

"_Just do it, son," the man smiled, patted Callisto on the back, and then melded right into the crowd._

_Callisto blinked, still stunned, before looking at the café in question._

_It looked quite small from the outside and the sign it adorned looked quite worn. The coffee cup had a face. How odd._

_Callisto shook his head. Why should he have to listen to some stranger? Despite his thoughts, he found himself walking into the café._

_It wasn't all that bad inside. The tables and chairs could use some improvement, but the amount of foliage could make one forget about that small detail. Little pots of plants almost bordered all of the tables as if they were the walls of a castle and made one feel as if anything they said couldn't be overheard in the slightest._

_There was a small sign with the words 'Please choose a seat and a waiter will be there to take your order right away' printed on it. Callisto highly doubted the staff would come immediately so he browsed the small café for a good spot._

_There was a table near the back that was somewhat more hidden than the others. Callisto sighed, still unsure of why he was there, and took a seat at the table._

_He surveyed his surroundings and saw that there weren't that many people in the coffee shop. There were two college students and an old man._

_Sighing, Callisto raked a hand through his hair and groaned. What had his life come to? Constantly trying to be better than anyone else. No one is perfect, and anyone who tries to portray perfection deserved to rot in hell. This 'perfect' act was the exact reason he had broken off his only friendship a year prior._

_Callisto sighed once again with his head in his hands and his blue eyes closed._

_A cough interrupted his inner ramblings._

_Callisto stiffened immediately and quickly looked up to see a boy his age looking at him with a writing pad in hand. _

_He was built bigger than Callisto but it looked like muscle more than fat. His hair was cut short and was the usual black of the Japanese. His eyes were an odd combination of brown and green but instead of twinkling, they were very dull and the boy overall looked stressed._

_Callisto's head tilted a little because something about this boy reminded him of someone. His nose crinkled in annoyance at his memory._

"_Your order?" the boy coughed again._

_That voice! Now Callisto remembered. He was a first year at Daikoku too and always sat in the back with that other scrawny troublemaker. Their names were…Callisto looked at the boy again and saw a nametag. Ken Tsukiyomi. Ah right, Ken and Koga were their names._

_The boy coughed in annoyance for a third time._

_Callisto suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. To get a coffee… _

"_Umm… Can I have a coffee please?" Callisto said uncomfortably._

"_Black, decaf, or any other way?" Ken asked._

_Callisto grimaced. He knew absolutely nothing about coffee because he didn't even like the stuff._

"_Whatever is fine," he answered, waiting to be left alone._

_Ken nodded before turning and heading into the kitchen. Callisto sighed. That was… awkward to say the least._

_Twiddling his thumbs, Callisto's thoughts wandered to his mother. It wasn't her fault he wasn't prepared. She worked all the time nowadays so their small family could survive alone._

_A mug was set down in front of Callisto and he noticed that Ken was back._

"_Thanks," Callisto grimaced at the coffee before looking back at the boy, "Ken, right?"_

_Ken nodded while standing there. Callisto waited for him to leave but he didn't move in the slightest._

_Callisto noticed he was probably waiting to see if he liked his order. Great. Now he has to act like he likes coffee._

_Callisto looked at Ken and then looked at the coffee mug in front of him. His hand made no move to grab it but his eyes never left it. Having a staring contest with an inanimate object was never smart. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Callisto raised his hand and grasped the cup. He slowly brought the cup to his mouth and inhaled the harsh scent. Callisto took a small sip and had to restrain himself from spitting it back out again. Bitter. He slowly brought the cup back down and smiled half-heartedly at Ken before regrettably swallowing the vile liquid._

"_You don't like coffee do you?" Ken asked while smiling._

"_Not one bit," Callisto let out begrudgingly._

_Ken let out a small laugh and his dull eyes twinkling a little before taking the seat opposite of Callisto._

"_Callisto, right?" Ken asked._

"_Yeah."_

"Cuhhhh-Listoooo, you there buddy?" Koga asked worried.

Callisto, knocked out of his reverie, nodded to his friend before making his way over to a table that would seat three.

One of Ken's co-workers came over and took their order. Callisto asked for a cup of green tea, Koga asked for coffee and _two_ pieces of chocolate cake, and Ken asked for a simple coffee.

The three talked over there small snack and were all sad when four o'clock rolled around.

"See you guys later," Koga whimpered pathetically.

Both Ken and Callisto nodded and all three parted ways as life caught up with them.

Callisto walked out of Sweet Delight and into the bustling crowd once again. He smirked slightly as he made his way home, purposely walking slow. There had to be someone who would go against the wind.

He slowly made his way up to his house and opened the door. He saw the light in the 'living room' was on so he quietly made his way over to the entrance way and saw his sister working on a giant Lego structure and let out a quiet chuckle. Arisa obviously heard him and shrieked in shock as her hand made contact with the Lego wall as it crumbled to the ground.

"'Listo! Look what you did!" Arisa huffed before bending over and beginning her quest once again.

Callisto shook his head before heading to his room. His mother stopped him in the hall on the way there.

"Did you have fun today dear?" Callisto's mother asked cheerfully.

"Yes, mother," Callisto smiled and returned to making his way to his room.

Callisto silently closed the door and sighed in happiness. He knew his life could be worse. A lot worse. And he was thankful he had it easy.

**TADA! That was the longest chapter I've wrote. Was it still too short? And how about the pace of the story? Does anyone not like it?**


End file.
